Sango and the two Prinec's
by I-Naraku
Summary: High King Inutashio has told his oldest son Prince Sesshomaru to find a female mate that both his mate Prince Naraku and he will love heart and soul.FMM SesshomaruSangoNaraku


Hello to all this is for all of you that love Sango. There are some spelling and other things wrong I know this you don't have to tell me this. If you would like to be a Betas for me tell me I would like the help.

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango and the Two Demon Prince's

On the TV was today's news" The High King of Japan is having a Ball in honor of his two son's. Today they are to marry the King of England's two daughters. Sorry girls they are now off the list. High King Inutaisho has 4 sons and 3 girls, and the two that will be getting married are Princes Kouga and is twin Princes Hiten.

I know every one wants to know about Princes Sesshomaru and Princes Inuyasha. Will we be told that Princes Sesshomaru is still looking for a mate that both him and his mate Princes Naraku will like? As of now there are no takers that they like. As for Princes Inuyasha he has been see with a young monk by the name of Kagome Higurashi. A thread year at Sakura High where both Prince's go." The news lady started to talk about other things now.

Naraku walked in to his room to find his friend Sango making the bad. He liked to play games with her, so he walked up behind her and raped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in to her nick. "You know what you do to me when your bend over like that Sango."

Sango giggled and tried to push him off. "Prince Naraku I have to get your room done before Kikyou starts yelling at me again. I don't wont to be whipped again."

Hearing this Naraku pulled up the back of Sango top. What he seen made him mad. His eyes turned red. He sent out a call to his mate. MATE GET TO OUR ROOM NOW OR WILL START KILLING PEOPLE

In the meeting room High King Inutaisho, Prince Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha, and Miroku are talking about their comp Iun corp.®.

Miroku pulled out some files showing how there stocks are doing. "As you can see Inu corp.® stocks are on top at 200 A share. Now if you would turn to page 5. You can see.."

At that time Sesshomaru got out of his set and bowled to his father and the others. "I'm sorry father I must go Naraku is made and about to start killing the servants. I will be back soon, please Miroku continue."

By the time Sesshomaru made it to his room Sango (**with out a top on**) was trying to hold Naraku down on the bad. (It jest did not look right. Sango setting on Naraku's lower half and top less.) As he walked closer he can now make out eyes are blood red and his fangs are longer. Sango looked up to see Prince Sesshomaru standing at the end of the bed.

"My lord Prince Naraku is about to transformer! Can you stop him?" Sango asked with tears running down her face.

Prince Sesshomaru walk over to the side Sango was on. He pulled her off and took her place. "Mate you must stop what your doing. I'm here like you asked now take control of herself." Saying that Naraku's eyes started to turn back.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru then looked around the room for Sango. She was in one of the corner hugging her knees to her chest crying. He pushed Sesshomaru off of himself. Walk over to Sango and knelled down and pulled her in to his lap.

"Sango I'm sorry for scaring you like that. Seeing what that bitch did to you made me mad for blood." He looked up at Sesshomaru. "No one will ever touch you again." And he kissed her hair.

HE picked her up and laid her on his bed to sleep. They stayed with her tell she fall asleep. Naraku had Sesshomaru follow him out on the balcony.

"Is why you where Transformer have something to do with Sango." Sesshomaru asked looking at the rose garden.

"Yes that bitch Kikyou been having Sango whipped for not getting our room done in 1hour. Go look at her back and tell my what you would do? I have known Sango all her life she is the only woman I would take as a mate. Next to you she is my world." Jest him thinking about Sango's back made his eyes start to turn red.

Sesshomaru walk over to there bed and pulled back the sheet. There on her back where old and new whip marks. Over time Sesshomaru started to see what his mate has seen in her.

He walked out the door and stopped one of the maids. "Send the Healer to my room. Then find Kikyou and have her meet me in my office. Now go."

He walks back in the room to see his mate looking down at Sango as she sleeps. In five mines the Healer was at the door with bag in hand.

He bowled to both Princes'. "You sent for me milord's? How my I be of help?"

Sesshomaru did not look at him as to talk. "See this young human in my bed? You will tined to her back if she does not get better it's your head."

He then looked up at Naraku. "Naraku come with me we have other things that we need to take care of." And they walk out the door.

In Princes Sesshomaru's office Kikyou was making her self look hot. She put on a top what showed off her breast with a skirt with a cut up to her long lags. She knows that he was looking for a female mate. Hell all of Japan knows that.

Jest as she set down the doors open and in walked both Prince Sesshomaru and his mate Naraku.

**Naraku don't do a thing I can take care of this. Jest set down and don't say a word.**

Naraku did what he was told and took a set on the sofa next to the door. Sesshomaru took a set behind his desk and looked at her with his cold eyes.

"Kikyou I called you here to talk about your job and what you are doing."

Kikyou gave him a smile and pushed her breast out more. Hoping to get him to wont to lick and play with them.

"What I would like to know is why you are having some of the maids whipped?" he said as he leaned in closer.

Kikyou looked at him like she did not know what he was talking about. "I do as the King has to me to do milord. If they don't get their job done on time they are to be whipped."

"So how long do you give each maid to clean one room?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They have 2 hours to clean the guestroom and for the Kings and your room they have longer. Why do you ask milord?" Kikyou asked not looking in to his eyes.

He got up and walks to the door. "Thank you for coming and talking to me. Oh and Kikyou I will be taking care of the maids for my father and myself from now on you can go back to work now. Have them sent here now."

Kikyou looked at him and bowled. "Yes milord I will find them and send them over." Kikyou walked down the long hallway to find five women that cleaned the Kings and Queens's bedroom and told them to go see Princes Sesshomaru in.

Then she fined Sango talking to Sakura out in the garden. "Sakura you will be cleaning Princes Sesshomaru and Naraku's bedroom from now on. Sango you will take her place in the garden after you get 10 lashes for sleeping in Princes Sesshomaru and Naraku bad this morning. Now go you two before I add now to what you have to do and Sakura they wont to see you in Princes Sesshomaru's office right now."

Kikyou took Sango by the arm to where she would get her whipping. Kikyou pushed Sango in to the arms of pain master. "She is to get 10 lashes for sleeping in Princes Sesshomaru's bad this morning. You and your man can do what every you fell like to the whore today. Sango this is what you get for thinking that the Prince would wont some one likes you." Saying this as she walked out and in came two man with big smiles on their faces.

Sakura a the others knock on the office door to hare "COME IN" from Princes Sesshomaru. All six walked in and took a on the sofa he pointed to.

Naraku seeing Sakura and not Sango walked up to her. "How are you and where is Sango my dear?"

Milord my name is Sakura your new maid, and Sango been sent to be whipped and a plaything for the Knishes for the night for sleeping in your bad this morning. Lady Kikyou said this about 20 mines past."

Hearing this Sesshomaru and Naraku told the girls they are to report to them every day from now on. Then ran to where Sango is being held at praying she is not being RAPED right now.

When they came throw the door what there eyes took in made them both mad. There was Sango on the floor naked and one of his man making her suck his manhood as the other was licking her flower of its honey. Both could see tears running down her cheeks that are now black and blue from them punching her in the face.

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku's eyes are red as they killed the two men doing this to their Sango. Sesshomaru picked her up into his arms telling her everything will be ok and to sleep for now. Naraku took off his top and laid it over Sango so no person could see her naked body. Naraku then ran to get the Healer to there room. After the healer told them she would be jest fin Naraku picked her up and walked to there hot spring to clean her up he could not stand the smile of the man on her skin.

In the hot spring the King and Queen came running in with the Healer told then what happen to Sango. When they ran in there in the water holding Sango was Sesshomaru as Naraku carefully cleaned her cuts. What got then the most was seeing both men crying, as they took great care of Sango. They both know then and there jest how much this human woman mint to there son and his mate.

In the thorn room set King Iuntashio and Queen Nightfall next to them set there Son Sesshomaru and his mate Naraku. Kikyou was standing in front of them trying to think why they called for her.

Kikyou bowled to then. "My King and Queen I have come as you asked. How may I help you milord?"

King Iuntashio looked down at her then to his oldest son. "Lady Kikyou did or did not my son tell you he would take care of the maids for his and my rooms?"

"Yes my milord." She said looking down at her hands.

"Then please tell me why my son's found Sango being beaten as will as molested." Asked the Queen.

"My Queen Sango was being punched. She was found asleep in Princes Sesshomaru and Naraku's room. She was given a new job to start after her whipping."

Hiring this made there blood boil both young man had to hold back there rage to rip Kikyou to shards slowly and with much pain. Both King and Queen felt the rage coming off of the two Princess. Lady Kikyou you where told by my son to leave his and our maids to him and you did not do as he asked."

Kikyou looked at her with wide eyes. "My Queen I did do as I was told my the Prince. That slut Sango is knows longer their maid. That is why she was with throws men all night. She will do any man that has the money, and I've seen her in the halls being fucked by some of the guards."

By now both Man's eyes where turning red with anger. "So what your saying is Sango is a bigger slut then you are Kikyou?"

"Don't talk SLUT we all know what you do with my man. But with you have to say about my son's mate will not go with out costs. You will be killed my there hands fir now you title take from you and placed in changes tell they are ready to kill you. Guards take her out of my site." And it was done.

About one week Sango was cleaning the boy's room when a pair of strong arms pulled her in to a strong chest. She then felt the person nuzzle her nice placing kisses up to her ear.

"My love what do you think your doing? We wont you in the bad not making it. Those can what for later much later. Right now we need to talk with you Sango my love please set down." Said Naraku as he placed her down on the bad.

Sango looked from Naraku to Sesshomaru trying to find out what they wonted to talk about.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her them took her hand in his. "Sango Naraku and I have talked this over for some time now. As you know I am looking for a mate that will take both Naraku and I as her mate. We have had woman throw them self's at us only for my money or power but none for love. We have know you from the day you where born Sango. It was Naraku that named you after the one thing he loves more then me." Sesshomaru pointed to the Coral that was over the bad.

Sango turned to see Coral of all colors and sizes but what made her eyes stop was the one she gave him with she was 5 years old and playing on the beach with her friend a water demon. She took her out to see the fish and her word in the sea. Wavedancer made a picture out of Coral of Sango and she gave it to Naraku for his birthday one year.

Sesshomaru turned her face back to him to see a tear running down her cheek. He leaned in and kissed it away making her blush two shads of red. "Sango what I wont to know is would you be Naraku and mine mate? We both love you with all our hearts and souls we wont you to be our life mate Sango will you take us as your mates?"

Sango looked in to Sesshomaru's eyes to see if her was indeed in love with her. As she looked past the mask her whore past the fear, the sadness he felt from his childhood. She could see love for her and Naraku the wont for her love for her body and soul. Then she turned to look in to Naraku's eyes all she could see the pure love for her that she has seen there every day of her life. He has loved her from the first day she looked into his eyes as a newborn.

"Yes I would love to be yours, both of you I do love you two and all ways have. Make me yours please, both of you please?" She said hugging Naraku as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

That night three bodies, three souls, and three hearts became one. They made love all night and in to the next day. The two mans know now that they found what has been missing from there life's for so long. As Sango found the other part of her soul and heart she did not know she was missing.

* * *

time to R/R. And thank you for reading my story about my one true Love Lady Sango.


End file.
